


Schedule: Crashed

by MechanicalWasp



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, basically just dumb babies with baby crushes on each other, everything's ok sort of the school isn't (as) bad as canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalWasp/pseuds/MechanicalWasp
Summary: No friends and no robot, your life couldn’t get much worse for your age, you thought. Were you being overdramatic? Probably, but you really did think you had it pretty bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly putting this together after playing Kindergarten 2 (Well, most of it. I couldn't force myself through Felix's route except the reversed version) and figured actually posting something up for once might motivate me to work on it faster. Hopefully you all enjoy!

“I’m Ozzy, and you’re one of those awful new kids.”

That’s what started you off with one of said new kids. Yeah, your first words to him were pretty much an insult, but could anyone blame you? All your friends had been forced to relocate to other schools because of these kids, including him, and you couldn’t do anything about it. How could you? You were only five.

So when he came over, a somewhat cold, blank expression on his face, you couldn’t help but be maybe a little ruder than you’d have been if your friends were still here. It’s not that it didn’t set your anxiety off either way for things to suddenly be so different, but at least you wouldn’t have also been upset to begin with.

He clearly got your point and decided to leave you alone after a few more words were hastily exchanged between the two of you. You didn’t even catch his name, not that you really cared.

The bell rang for school to start shortly after he walked away, so you headed to class. That was another thing that annoyed you. Because of the amount of students at the school now, there was a “normal” class and a “smart” class. Of course, everyone just called the normal class the stupid class, and that’s where you had ended up, with a bunch of other kids you either knew you didn’t like or didn’t even know at all, since most of them were new.

You went into your corner immediately, clutching on to your toy robot, Destructotron. It was the coolest toy a five year old could play with...at least until the batteries ran out. Now you were just sulking with it, for the most part. No friends and no robot, your life couldn’t get much worse for your age, you thought. Were you being overdramatic? Probably, but you really did think you had it pretty bad.

One of the new students busted in late, shouting something about having to have freed himself from the sewers. He kept calling himself Nugget. Weirdo. One of the other new kids came behind him, the one who had spoken to you in the morning. He looked pleased with himself. You guessed he had helped Nugget out. How he got in the sewers in the first place, you had no idea, all you knew is you wanted him nowhere near you if he had actually been in there at all. Disgusting.

The rest of the day passed very slowly. Not having any friends to pass the time was sort of stressful, and you kept worrying that’d you have an asthma attack. Your asthma was really bad, and even though the doctors said it’d probably ease up a lot when you got older, right now you were not, in fact, older, so you were just stressed out and needed to use your inhaler a lot. You didn't think just being upset would definitely cause an attack though, so long as someone else didn't actively try to do anything.

You made it to recess, where you stood under a tree like you usually did so you wouldn’t get a sunburn. Your friends used to be able to convince you out from underneath it sometimes. Nobody could do that now. It wasn't really that big of a deal to you that you didn't come out to do things anyway. You were where you wanted to be, and it was as simple as that. There wasn't anything exciting to you on the playground that you couldn't do under the tree.

The next few days passed in a similar way, nothing happened aside from the new kids clearly getting situated in their brand new little groups. Felix, one of the old students that hadn't been rezoned, kept annoying you to help him with something, but you couldn't read and from what you had an idea of what it was about, you didn't want to be somehow held responsible in any way for whatever crazy thing he was cooking up. All you knew was that you'd prefer not to know anything else. No knowledge, no blame.

As you sat in class doing your daily routine, the kid that had approached you before approached again. You started to talk to him, about to give a scornful comment, when he suddenly held something out to you. You paused and looked at it. A battery? He had noticed your robot needed one? How? He never even spoke to you beyond that one time...and you had been pretty mean to him. You couldn't understand why he was doing this.

You awkwardly took it from him, your brain failing to remember that it was probably germy in your confusion over what you were being handed. You stuck the battery into your robot, and sure enough, Destructotron came back on. You thanked the kid, albeit somewhat nervously. Maybe he wasn't as bad as you thought. He smiled at you, though the smile didn't really seem to match his eyes. You put that thought in the back of your mind, wandering over to a different area of the classroom to play with the toy, too nervous to ask him to play with you upfront. Maybe if he followed you...but he didn't. You still didn't catch his name.

He kept doing nice things for you as time went on. He did nice things for everyone. You didn't get it. He didn't seem to be anyone's friend despite everything he was doing. You didn't get that either. Why didn't anyone want to be friends with someone who was so nice? Not that you wanted to be friends with him either, although you were, admittedly, sort of curious. Maybe.

So in your curiosity you maybe did something that wasn't really normal for you, because you couldn't help yourself. You grabbed him by the arm one day as he was trying to give you something, once again managing to get around your normal issues with germs, and stopped him. Asked him what exactly was going through his mind. Why was he so willing to help people that didn't care about him? Clearly he didn't care about them either, you could see it in his face. You were five, not stupid.

He looked a little puzzled, then simply said he liked helping people, and people liked him helping them. It was a win-win situation. You frowned. That didn't seem right somehow. How could helping other kids make someone so happy when they didn't do anything back? You told him he should take a break sometimes. He shook his head slightly and pulled away from you, obviously confused. You were left even more baffled than you were before. Once again, you didn't catch his name.


	2. Chapter 2

As days kept passing, you slowly adjusted your schedule to track the kid a bit. Your morbid curiosity actually took precedence over your obsessive normal route, or at least it did enough for you to change things slightly to make room for this new addition. You would awkwardly watch him and how he acted around others, unable to stop yourself from wondering what was so different about this kid from everyone else. You felt like it wasn't that he couldn't make friends, it was more like he didn't want to.

You could kind of relate. Your friend group fell apart easier than you thought it would as soon as the other kids were rezoned, and your girlfriend dumped you too. It kind of made you not want to make friends anymore. Somehow though, you figured his reasons weren't anything like yours. You weren't sure why you thought that though, maybe intuition?

Eventually you pulled him aside again, but you got about the same response as last time to your questions. Not wanting everything to be for nothing, you faltered, then asked him to hang out with you. He looked at you with a slightly confused expression, then asked if that would make you happy. Trying not to echo his confusion, you said you didn't care, but if that's the answer he wanted, you guessed that it would. He shrugged and agreed to hang out with you on a day where your schedule could have something squished into it (not that you were busy, but your brain scrambled at the idea of sudden unexpected changes).

Of course, what you had done stressed you out. You had no idea why you had asked him to hang out with you. Eventually your brain just accepted it was fine and that it was the best course of action after a weird bit of self-doubt, and you put the worry away to play with some Monstermon cards. Midway through doing so, you wondered if he played Monstermon. You'd never seen him playing it with anyone, but it was basically the most popular game ever. Maybe he'd play with you if he had a good enough deck for it. Free win for you if nothing else, assuming his deck sucked. 

You paused, remembering that you were supposed to stop thinking about him until the time came for your meetup so you didn't stress yourself out, but it was harder than you thought. You weren't sure why you were so interested in him to begin with, but the boy took up a lot of your thoughts right now, especially considering you still didn't even know his name.

Eventually, after much worrying from you, it was the day you were supposed to hang out together. You were still very nervous, but couldn't help also being very curious. You really wanted to know how this day would go. You hadn't hung out with anyone since the rezoning, especially not this guy of all people.

You awkwardly met up with him at the entrance to school, realizing that neither of you had chosen anything to do at all while you were together. Fantastic. Maybe you really did belong in the dumb class, or at least the "really bad at planning" class.

"So, uh...what'cha wanna do?" You asked awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact out of slight embarrassment.

"I figured you'd know what you wanted to do since you asked me to hang out," he stated flatly. Yeah, you deserved that.

"I guess we could just stick together until recess? I have Monstermon cards for then if you know how to play that."

He looked thoughtful for a bit, then pulled a deck with a surprisingly low amount of cards in it out, rifling through it. He put it back and nodded. "We can do that."

You wondered why he had so few. Basically every kid in the school had a lot more cards, even the other new kids. It looked like he had enough to play against you, but not much more. Well, it wasn't really a big deal. You just focused on tiny things too much for your own good, or at least that's what your parents always told you.

Oh, right. Now would be the time you get his name, although this was kind of awkward at this point.

"Hey, so, I never actually heard you say your name," You mumbled, looking at him apologetically.

He looked back at you blankly. Unsurprisingly, he had probably expected you to at least actually hear his name when roll call happened in the mornings. This would've required you not to be lost in your own thoughts. You were pretty bad about that.

"It's Jay."

"Right, sorry, and I'm sure you know mine already."

"Sure do, considering how your introduction to me was a little less than polite." He rolled his eyes at you. Okay, you deserved that too.

"If it makes any difference, I'm now kind of used to my friends not being at this school, or something. I guess used to it isn't the right words, but I'm less angry?" This was sort of a lie, you were still pretty upset, but your interest in Jay was pushing out your need to know about what was going on with them.

"It doesn't really, but it didn't bother me much to begin with." 

Saying that, he walked into the school right as the bell rang, with you slowly following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully nobody minds my personal headcanon name for Kid ahaha..I was very surprised by how much attention this got! I really appreciate it!
> 
> I probably should've clarified in the first chapter, but I'll just do it now: there probably won't really be any funny business with time loops or anything because this is just supposed to go into simple fluff. (And it's Ozzy's PoV so he wouldn't know even if there was) I might do other fics where they lean more into that, who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Class was awkward, putting it nicely. Normally you kind of removed yourself from sitting with any of the new kids as soon as you could (Seriously. Cindy tried to plant herself near you too much for comfort, especially with how easy it was to accidentally get her to talk your ear off about how pretty she thought she was), but this time you had gotten yourself locked into being with Jay. Not that there was anything wrong with him, more that you were stupid, or nervous, or something, you didn't even know at this point. Somehow being around him made you feel dumb because even normally you couldn't stop thinking about him, and it got worse actually being near him.

Of course, he seemed pretty indifferent to the whole thing. He reasonably happily played with you and Destructotron, but you still couldn't shake the feeling maybe he wasn't enjoying himself with anyone, yourself included. You couldn't figure out why though, what kind of person does things that they don't like and wastes all their time doing things for other people? You decided not to think too hard about it and just kept playing with him.

Even though he wasn't really all that into it, he still made for a shockingly good villain for Destructotron to try to beat. You were impressed with how threatening he could be. Maybe it was a bit too threatening...? Oh well, whatever doesn't give you an asthma attack won't kill you. Thinking about that reminded you that you hadn't told him about your allergies yet, so you made sure to tell him about them after Destructotron defeated him in mortal combat.

After you explained, he looked at you, cocked his head to the side a bit, then with a tiny amount of concern in his voice, said "Well, I sort of guessed you had allergies or something since you always have an inhaler in your cubby...but I had no idea it was that bad. I'll try to make sure I avoid any of the stuff you're allergic to."

The tiny concern in his voice was enough to make you feel beyond happy, although you really had no idea why. You'd say usually your feelings were pretty much neutral, annoyed, or bored (though not as much as Jay), but the idea that he was even a little worried about you made something in you light up. It was a weird feeling, but also really nice.

Suddenly more excited, you subconsciously grabbed his hand and practically pulled him to lunch with you, not even thinking about how odd it was for you to be touching someone, yet again, without worrying about how many germs were on them.

He sat down next to you at the table after he went and bought himself something, though it was a little awkward with Carla sitting across from the two of you. Maybe you could at least try small talk? Thankfully, while you were trying to brainstorm something to talk about, which inevitably would just be the weather or something stupid, he asked you a question instead.

"Your parents make you lunch?"

"Oh, yeah, allergies. It's just safer if it's made by someone who knows contam-con...allergy stuff isn't on it. Or something. That's what they told me."

He looked down at his food, then back at yours, like he was comparing them, before going back to taking tiny bites.

"This is better than my old cafeteria's food, if nothing else. They gave you actual slop. Or chocolate, but you had to bribe the lady...or the biscuit balls..." He shuddered on the last one.

You looked at him, a little confused. Bribe? What kind of kindergarten did he go to before this one? You didn't really know much about the one he was coming from other than that the principal had died in a mysterious accident, but...Well, you decided not to question it too hard, something told you he probably wouldn't open up about it anyway even if you asked about it.

As it got close to recess, you stood up and (hopefully) politely asked to use the bathroom. As much as you were already breaking your routine for him, it was a little hard to tear yourself away from it even more. He just nodded in response, and the two of you decided you'd meet underneath the tree you usually lurked under.

Alone in the bathroom, your earlier excitement from his worry for you completely gone, you splashed your face with some water. You were still confused why you cared about what Jay thought so much. You were probably gonna have a personal crisis over it at this rate or something.

The realization that after the day was over, he wouldn't really be obligated to hang out with you, nor would he probably do it, suddenly hit you in face much harder than the water was. Your heart sank. You really wanted to keep playing with him, and keep finding out more about him. You stood there, half-staring at your reflection in the murky water that was collecting in the sink for a few moments. Then you had an idea.

Getting outside for recess, you boldly walked over to Jay with all the confidence you could muster. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Let's have a bet. I beat you at Monstermon, and you have to keep hanging out with me. You beat me, and you don't have to ever do me any favors again."

His expression didn't change a lot as he thought about the offer. Without hesitating too much, he then smiled ever so slightly.

"Deal."


End file.
